


(Everything you need to know) The Voice

by Andr3wEzz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, I mean I guess?, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andr3wEzz/pseuds/Andr3wEzz
Summary: Jackson isn't really good at listening but what else is new?Human AURated Teen & Up for some mild language





	(Everything you need to know) The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I forget when it happened in my past exactly but I remember talking with another fanfic author when I was younger at least five years ago perhaps who talked about how she wished her 'bed muse' would be there at the computer when she typed and we both laughed but when starting my 'sleepy muse' prompts I took advantage of the notes app I downloaded and used it in that way.
> 
> Which is to say that this is similar but instead of waking this was me writing something despite needing to go to sleep. I had a full day planned and figured I'd just write what sentence what on my mind to save for later but then all of it just poured out so here we are. 
> 
> I've been wanting to write Scackson like this for a while - an AU circumstance where-in Jackson & Scott became friends as kids instead of him & Stiles - and, again, this popped out. The Harley mentioned is the cut character 'Rebecca Harlowe' from the first season that was supposed to be a trio with Scott & Stiles. Melissa, Lydia, Danny, Stiles & Jackson's parents are all mentioned but not really characters here. It'll make sense when you read it.

When it comes down to it, Scott is just.....special. Not that he'd ever say so about himself, which probably makes him the  _most_  special. 

Really Scott is just super genuine. He's kind and compassionate in a way that draws people in. Certainly it's what Jackson thinks is the reason he approached Scott when they were in summer day camp. Kickball was starting and the teams were one person short so Jackson - the assertive 7 year old he was - yelled at the first kid he saw to come over and play. 

 

"No thank you!" was all he heard, which was one of the only times his wishes had been rejected at the time so maybe he stomped over to see who had the nerve to say no to him and instead found some new kid he'd never met just coloring away. 

  
"Come on man - we need one more for the game. You can just color  **later**  or whatever." and before the boy could protest Jackson just took him by the hand towards the larger grassy field. As it turns out this was a bad decision because the kid - Scott - couldn't run well and it made them lose quickly. Jackson fully intended to yell at the him before noticing that he was clutching his chest and ran for the nurse. 

  
Asthma.

 

Scott wasn't supposed to run around without the inhaler that he forgot at home, all details he learned from eavesdropping. He was sure he'd be in trouble because Scott's mom came and was making a face but before he could say anything Scott simply told her that it had been his idea and that he 'just wanted to play with the other kids'. Her face softened and she just kissed his forehead instead. 

"Well ok. Just try to remember  _next_  time ok honey?"

"Ok"

 

  
*********

 

  
The first time Jackson remembers telling the story back to Scott he just laughs. 

"Well it's not like I wanted to make an enemy of the kid everyone was talking about."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Jax - it's not as if you've ever been the subtle type. Everyone knew about the angry rich kid and how he acted when he was mad." It's the Sunday afternoon before they start high school and Scott is over because, well, he's always over. 

"Yeah well....it didn't stop *you* from hanging out with me did it?"

"What can I say - you seemed lonely. Plus you looked guilty after I covered for you so I figured you couldn't be all bad."

"I'm not a 'mean angry kid' tho" Jackson starts before getting interrupted by a snort from Scott in the kitchen "I'm just competitive. Maybe if  _you_  were you've have made JV for lacrosse like  **I**  did"

  
Scott chuckles. "Nah, I think the asthma ensured that wouldn't be happening for me any time soon. I'll just have to watch like I always do and dream about how I'll never measure up to ' _the incredible & smart Jackson Whittemore _' "

"Don't forget handsome". He throws a pillow at Scott who just tackles him, pushing them away from his PlayStation and the big screen TV in the process. They don't wrestle often anymore but it's still fun. At least it is until he notices a stirring below his belt. He's almost 14 so he knows what erections are by now but isn't quite sure why he got one just because he was touching Scott and frankly doesn't want to know either. 

"So much for being  _competitive_ " Scott teases before setting up mortal Kombat for them. 

"Keep talking like that and just see if I drive you around once I get my own car."

 

 

**********

 

Like most things with Scott they know it's an empty threat almost immediately. Scott's his best friend - his only real one if he's honest - and that means Jackson's going to look out for him. Considering how fucking sappy and forgiving Scott can be surely  _someone_  has to. It also means he does what he can to keep Scott in step with him so when he starts going out with Lydia Martin - all around queen bee - he wants to get him set up with someone fast too. But Scott just tells him no thanks. 

 

"Come on man there's gotta be  _some_  girl you like right? What about that new one Allison? Or Harley, she's always sort've looked at you fondly" They're the last ones in the locker room, because Jackson refuses to shower with his teammates - don't want them jealous of Junior man - and he's Scott's ride. 

"That's ok, I'm not interested" 

  
" **Bullshit**  McCall. What kind've guy isn't into girls?"

  
"Maybe one that's into.... _other guys_?" The last part is barely whispered and Jackson immediately can tell this is a big deal thing that he needs to handle the right way and not his usual boarish one. 

  
"Ok, so we get you set up with another  **dude**  then. What about that Danny guy, he's gay right?" Jackson has a gay uncle and it's been drilled into him early that there's nothing wrong with any of that but something tells him perhaps Scott didn't remember that about him at the moment. 

  
"Y- yeah. You're ok with it? Me being into guys I mean."

 

At that Jackson just scoffs. "Uhh  _duh_. Why wouldn't I be ok with it?"

 

"I don't know - it's just that you  _hate_  Stiles and  _he's_  into guys."

 

"I hate Stiles because he's an obnoxious douche, not because he's gay or bi or whatever. Anyway let's get you set up man."  
 

"Cool."

 

And not even a week later Scott & Danny are officially a thing and the four of them are even more school royalty then they were before but it's weird - for some reason something doesn't isn't right; he feels unsatisfied but can't pinpoint why. Not that Jackson wants to think about that too long. 

 

 

*********

 

  
He and Lydia break-up in anticipation of College and for all the ridiculous game playing & ups and downs they had in high school it all ends pretty decently. Scott and Danny break-up too but Scott is a lot more broken up about it.

  
"I get it - he has a lot waiting for him in Hawaii. I'm not even really mad about it but it still sucks you know?"  
  
Breaking up with Lydia in many ways felt like a relief so  **no**  he doesn't but that's not what Scott needs to hear right now so instead he just pulls his friend into a bear hug. Which startles him a bit because he's not exactly the most affectionate but something about making this decision feels right.

 

It both seems to last for hours and ends too soon but Scott just sighs and the two of them finish packing up his room before putting his boxes in the back of Scott's mom's car. She smiles at them both warmly and Jackson thinks not for the first time about how he's glad that she is so different from his own hands off parents. He punches Scott in the shoulder as he gets in the passenger seat. 

  
"Try not to get into too much trouble while you're there. I don't think your lungs can take it."

  
"Without  _you_  around? I think I'll manage" it's light hearted but there's a sadness tinged to it and he gets it that a bit but still waves them goodbye before getting onto his own car with his own boxes and drives away himself.

 

 

*********

 

 

It's not until college that it clicks. Or, rather, that he allows it too. 

 

He's not the big fish in a small pond anymore and while he's plenty wealthy he has nothing on some of his classmates and for the first time he's made to think about who he is outside of being rich and a bit douchey. And if he even wants to be that person. 

 

"So  _don't_  be, what's the problem?"

  
He keeps in touch with Scott more than his parents, which underestimated just how often they talk but is still true. Usually Scott's in his own dorm room when they face time but he's clearly at some sort of frat party situation this time while Jackson, for once, isn't. 

 

"The problem is that I don't know who I am  _outside_  of that." he says as if Scott should already  _know_  that all the while aware that Scott will correct him and, in turn, end up giving him the direction he actually needs.

  
"So then figure it out. You were never that guy to _me_ \- well not really - so why not try being _him_ and see how you like it instead." It's dark so he can't see an expression well but he can hear the 'duh' intonation in Scott's voice. There's some sort of loud cheer and Scott glances elsewhere briefly before turning back to him. 

 

"Yeah, whatever - talk to you later." 

 

"Later man." 

  
Jackson ends the call half annoyed but thinks about it all the same. 

 

*********

 

It's winter break and he can think about is getting to Beacon Hills. Specifically, back to one person. Shortly after their talk Jackson realized that a voice inside him had _always_  been trying to steer him in a more Scott like direction so he just figured he'd go with it. 

 

It wasn't fool proof but it was right more often than not so he was learning to trust it and soon it felt silly to him that he would tune out anything that led him to Scott because between the two of them Scott was the always the smart one. He thought about things clearly and acted afterwards. 

 

Jackson, however, was impulsive. It's what led him to Scott the first time and he thinks that 7 year old Jackson is in the driver's seat again. Or at least on the gas pedal because he has no reason to volunteer to pick Scott up from school and take them home but something in him **needs** to. Scott isn't hard to spot on campus, at least for him. Sure his hair is a little longer and his skin a little darker but he could pick Scott out from a mile away no matter what. 

 

"Wow, look at you. I don't think I've ever seen you recycle winter wear." Scott teases as he throws his duffle bags in the backseat of Jackson's jaguar 

 

  
"Yeah well I realized that perhaps I didn't need a brand new wardrobe every year. From now on every other one instead."

 

"Wonderful". Scott just cracks a smile and it solidifies everything Jackson's been feeling for a while, maybe forever. "Any _other_  revelations Whittemore?"

  
"Yeah, one." And before he can talk himself out of it Jackson pulls Scott close and plants a kiss on him as if his life depends on it. Perhaps in many ways it does. There's so much he wants to say, wishes he could but words were ever his forte, not like they are with Scott. 

  
Scott who he realizes might be as confused as he is so he pulls them apart & searches his gaze as they both catch their breath. He's not quite sure what to do next. 

 

"Huh" is what Scott finally says. "Here I was hoping you were a much better kisser than that Jax. "

 

He wants to beam in a way he only ever had for scoring a goal but instead just says "I **am**. Usually." 

 

"Well then _prove it_ already" Scott steps closer to him this time and Jackson does all he can to do so. His hands roam, both sets do and he's pretty sure they're attracting a crowd but he can't be bothered to care. 

 

"How's that?" he asks, letting the smile break onto his face as he sees it spread on Scott's own. 

 

  
"It'll do for now." Scott's hand gently rubs his face and he leans into it briefly before they both get in the car. 

 

He knows that there's still a lot to talk about still - a lot to work out - but that's ok: they've got quite a drive for themselves and something inside him - that sounds like Scott and always has - tells him that that he has less to worry about than he thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I end up writing more Scackson I think it'll be similar circumstances - childhood friends into story related canon space - but different in other ways. I'm not sure really but if it comes to me I'll write it down if possible. Also, I sort've want to write a series in this style, with second person narration centered around one of the Teen Wolf guys & their love for Scott but that's very much a 'story developing' thing, ya dig?
> 
> And, uhh, Hopefully you all liked this? lol


End file.
